Harry Potter y el Principe Mestizo
by Yuhime Aiko Uchiha
Summary: Harry descubre un sentimiento nuevo, el no lo qiere aceptar, pero algun dia lo tendra que asumir....
1. Las Cartas

En una habitación muy pequeña, se encontraba un niño de 16 años, recostado  
leyendo un libro, pero no uno cualquiera sino uno de hechizos, este niño se pone  
de pie, abre su armario y se mira al espejo, en le se refleja a un joven de  
cabellos negros azabaches y reveldes en la coronilla, ojos verde esmeraldas  
brillante ocultos bajo unas gafas redondas, era alto, flacuchento y en su frente  
una singular cicatriz en forma de rayo.-

Esa cicatriz no es una simple cicatriz hecha por un accidente, sino hecha  
por una maldición lanzada por el mas peligroso y temible mago tenebroso, Lord  
Voldemort, dicha maldición fue lanzada sobre el joven a la edad de un año, la  
misma que mato a sus padres, la misma q lo convirtió en "el-niño-que-vivió" ya  
que por la protección q su madre le dejo antes de morir lo impidió, este niño  
lleva por nombre "Harry Potter".-

Harry es un joven mago, si un mago, q este año cursa su 6º curso en el  
colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, él vive con sus tíos Vernon y Petunia  
Dursley y su primo Dudley Dursley en él numero 4 de Privet Drive.-

-Sirius...-se escucha un susurro en la habitación

Harry cae de rodillas al piso

-Sirius... por mi culpa... ahora... ahora... estas... estas  
MUERTO¡ -decía Harry-en este momento...estaría recibiendo tu carta de  
felicitación de cumpleaños.-

Harry no se había dado cuenta q por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas.-

-Pero... -dice Harry secándose las lagrimas-seguiré adelante... tu no  
hubieras querido que estuviera triste... vengare tu muerte... junto a la de mis  
padres... por el momento seguiré con mi vida- decía Harry mientras sonreía

-POTTER¡ BAJA AHORA MISMO-se escucho el grito de tío Vernon desde la  
sala.-  
-YA VOY¡-dijo Harry  
Harry al llegar a la sala y se queda muy sorprendido pero se izo el desentendido

Que- dijo Harry desafiante

Como qué que-grito el gordo de su tio mientras tia Petunia y su primo estaban  
sobre un sillon de la sala asustados.-

-mira a esos pichones...sacalos de aqui ahora mismo sino quieres que los mate.-

Harry tomo todas las cartas y las lechuzas se fueron asustadas por los gritos,  
mientras su tio lo regañaba él iba saliendo de la sala sin escuchar los gritos  
de tio Vernon.-

Al llegar a su habitación se sienta en su cama y empieza a abrir sus cartas  
para leerlas y luego al final abrir sus regalos.-

La primera era de su mejor amigo Ronald (Ron) Weasley, que al igual q el era  
un mago.-

Querido Harry:

Se que debes estar muy dolido por la muerte de Sirius, pero  
debes saber que ARRIBA ESOS ANIMOS y "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS", no todos los días  
cumples 16 años, bueno como te dije no te eches a morir ya que Sirius no te lo  
permitiría.-

Se despide con cariño  
Tu amigo Ron

P.D. Con mi padre y hermanos te iremos a buscar mañana a las 4:00hrs de la  
tarde, mándame tu respuesta, y espero que te guste mi regalo.-

Ron

Harry termino de leer su carta y se dispuso a escribir una respuesta:

Ron:  
Amigo no te preocupes, ya lo he superado, aunque fue hace solo unas  
semanas, pero ARRIBA ESOS ANIMOS y te espero mañana a las 4:00hrs en el patio de  
mi casa.-

Adiós amigo  
Harry

-listo ahora tengo q esperar a Hedwig-dijo Harry mientras colocaba su respuesta  
en la mesa de noche y corrió a un lado el regalo de Ron para primero leer sus  
cartas.-

Luego abrió otra carta que era de su mejor amiga de Hogwarts al igual q el ella  
era una bruja.-

Hola Harry:

¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, no quiero que estés triste, ya que  
a Sirius no le gustaría que lo estés.-

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" y espero que disfrutes de mi regalo, se que te  
gustara.-

Besos de Hermione

P.D. Ron tambien me invito a donde se encuentran, nos veremos mañana.-

Hermione

Harry al leer la carta de su amiga, sin saber porque su corazon comenzo a latir  
muy fuerte y se sonrojo al leer "besos de Hermione".-

"Porque me pasa esto? No me gustar, osea no debe, aparte a mi me gusta Cho o  
no?... la ultima vez que la vi y me dijeron q andaba con otro no sentí nada...a  
caso me dejo de gustar y me gusta Hermione?... no... no puede ser... –pensaba  
Harry mientras dejaba la carta y el regalo de Hermione a un lado- no me puede  
gustar es mi amiga... mi mejor amiga... nada mas"

Dejando de pensar en lo ocurrido, abrió la carta de Hogwarts, que venia más  
pesada que años anteriores.-

Señor Harry James Potter:

El motivo de esta carta es dar a conocer el  
resultado de sus exámenes, los MHB y la respuesta a la vocación que usted pidió  
información a su jefe de casa:

E: **Extraordinario  
**S: **Supera las expectativas**  
A: **Aceptable  
**I: **Insatisfactorio  
**D: **Desastroso**

**Pociones: S  
DCAO: E  
Adivinación: I  
Astronomía: A  
Cuidado de la Criaturas Mágicas: S  
Transformaciones: S  
Historia de la Magia: S  
Encantamientos: S**

Usted a aprobado las materias necesarias para ser Auror, su horario con cada  
materia que deberá tomar será entregado el primer día de clases por el prefecto  
de su casa.-

Tambien es mi deber informarle que tendrá que estudiar mucho para conseguir  
los éxtasis necesarios para la carrera de Auror.-

FELICITACIONES

Profesora Minerva Mc Gonagall  
Jefe de casa Griffindor  
Subdirectora

Harry no lo podía creer-"voy a poder ser Auror, pero, tengo que estudiar  
mucho para sacar todos los EXTASIS necesarios"-pensaba Harry

Leyó las otras cartas de Hogwarts, una era la lista de materiales para este año,  
la otra la que avisaba la fecha de inicio de clases, pero había otra mas.-

Señor Harry J. Potter:

Debido a que la ex-directora de Hogwarts, la  
señorita Dolores Jaen Umbinge a salido del cargo y reincorporado el Profesor  
Albus Dumblendore, se le reubica en el puesto de buscador del equipo de  
Quidittch de la casa Griffindor, su escoba se le será devuelta el primer día de  
clases.-

También es mi deber informarle que como se  
necesita Profesor de DCAO y UD a hecho un buen trabajo de líder y profesor en el  
grupo secreto el ED, se le solicita que si puede aceptar dicho puesto de  
profesor, por favor solicitamos respuestas inmediatas, se le agradecerá.-

Albus Dumblendore  
Director

P.D. Si acepta, se le pide por favor que el dìa en que llegue con los Weasley,  
pase enseguida a mi despacho para poder entregarle un giratiempo para poder  
asistir a todas sus clases sin problema alguno, como tambien se le dará un  
permiso para que pueda realizar magia fuera del colegio para que junto al  
profesor Remus Lupin preparen su clase.-

Muchas gracias

El director

Harry ya no podía mas de la emoción, iba a poder jugar Quidittch otra vez y  
además le solicitaban una respuesta si quería ser profesor de su asignatura  
favorita.-

Harry tomo un pergamino y su pluma y escribió:

Profesor Dumblendore:

Le agradezco por volverme a colocar en el puesto de  
buscador y a la vez pedirle mis mas sinceras disculpas por como lo trate en el  
pasado curso, pero estaba fuera de control por mi tristeza, tambien le digo que  
acepto el puesto de profesor y en su despacho estaré.-

Muchas gracias por pensar en mi como profesor.-

Harry J. Potter

Y así leyó la carta de Hagrid que al igual que las demás le levantaba los  
ánimos.-  
Se dispuso a abrir sus regalos

Ron le había regalado junto a sus hermanos una caja llena de dulces, ranas de  
chocolate, Grangeas Berty-Boot (no se si se escribe asi :P), Etc...

Hagrid le regalo un pastel echo por el mismo.-

Hermione en cambio le regalo un libro titulado "Hechizos y Teorías de como  
enfrentarse a las más poderosas Artes Oscuras", Harry miro embelesado el libro y  
susurro "Gracias Hermy" mientras se sonrojaba, "esto me servirá para las clases"  
pensaba

Luego vencido por el cansancio se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir no  
sin antes decir: "siento solo por ti amistad o te quiero de otra forma, mi  
querida Hermione?" y se durmió


	2. Un Abrazo inesperado

Al otro dìa Harry se desperto a las 10 de la mañana muy pero muy alegre ya que se iva con los Weasley y obviamente con Hermione, bajo a "desayunar" con sus tios y su "queridisimo" primito y les informo:

-Hoy a las 4 de la tarde me vendran a buscar los Weasley, mis amigos...-decia Harry cuando tio Vernon lo interrumpio.

-Que bueno que te vayas pero que no entren a la casa, te lo advierto-decia Vernon

-No te preocupes los esperare en el patio trasero; ya termine voy a mi habitacion

-Bien-fue la unica respuesta que recibio Harry

Harry subio a su habitacion, y empezo a empacar sus cosas, con su ropa, tùnicas, su caldero, libros de cursos pasados, etc. Luego de ordenar se fue a duchar.-

Despues de un largo rato salio con unos Pantalones de color negro, unas zapatillas y una polera de color blanca y su tìpico cabello desordenado; se puso su varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalònes y vio la hora, eran las 2 de la tarde(tanto se demoro?XD)

Fue a "almorzar" si se le puede llamar almorzar con los Durley, luego se fue a lavar los dientes y se sento en su cama a esperar las 4.-

Dieron las 3 hrs y Harry no Hacia nada mas que mirar las moscas en su habitaciòn.-

Dieron la 3:55 y Harry tomo sus cosas y bajo las escaleras, fue donde sus tios y dijo adios sabiendo que no obtendria respuesta, llego al patio trasero y se sento en el cesped a esperar la hora.-

-Harry miro su reloj y vio que eran las 4 y derrepente se escucha un PLOFF

-Hola Harry-dijo su amigo Ron; Ron habia cambiado mucho, ahora era un poco mas alto que Harry y al igual que el, tenia un poco mas ancha la espalda, seguia con su cara llena de pecas y su cabello rojo fuego mas largo, pero su cara ahora denotaba madurez.-

-Ron- Harry corre y abraza a su amigo- tanto tiempo, si que has cambiado y crecido mucho.-

-Tu no te quedas atras Harry, aunque igual de flaco-decia Ron con una sonrisa

-Jejejejejejeje-reia Harry

-Hola Harry- dijeron los gemelos Weasley

-Hola chicos –decia Harry

-Hola Harry, ¿como estas?-decia el padre de los chicos, se mostraba un poco mas cansado y viejo

-Hola Sr. Weasley, estoy bien gracias-contesto dandole la mano

-Bueno es hora de irnos, sino Molly nos va a matar-dijo el Sr. Weasley.-

Todos se pusieron alrededor del trasladador, Fres y George llevaban el baul y la jaula de Hedwing; y en un repentino PLOF desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el centro de la cocina del numero 12 de Grinmun Pleace.-

Harry observo la cocina y se sintio extraño pero no lo demostro.-

Luego sintio unos brazos que lo rodearon y sintio como su corazon latia muy fuerte, y sus mejillas se encendieron y sin saber como, abrazo a la persona que con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello.-

-Hermione...hola-decia Harry con nerviosismo

-Harry...Hola-dijo Hermione de igual forma que Harry.

Cuando ella se separo de el y Harry pudo apreciar que ya no era la niña que conocio en primer curso de Hogwarts sino que su cuerpo estaba mas formado, su cabello ya no era enmarañado y estaba un poco mas alta.-

-Wuau...Hermione...si que estas cambiada...te ves muy guapa-dijo Harry sonrojado

-Tu...no te quedas atras Harry...estas...muy...guapo-dijo Hermione muy roja

Y se hizo un silencio en el lugar

-Harry cariño hola-dijo Molly que vio en la incomoda situacion que se encontraban Harry y Hermione-Dumblendore te esta esperando en su despacho, querido

Hermione se quedo con cara de pregunta al igual que todos los Weasley

-Gracias señora Weasley...emmmmmmmm...donde estas el despacho del profesor?-pregunto Harry

-Hay perdon hijo, esta en el segundo piso...al lado derecho de la escalera-dijo Molly

-Gracias-dijo Harry mientras salia de la cocina y subia al despacho de Dumblendore.-

Harry llego al despacho de Dumblendore

-Hola Harry...¿como estas?-pregunto Dumblendore

-Hola profesor...estoy bien gracias por preguntar-dijo Harry- bueno aqui me tiene, pero antes le quiero pedir perdon por lo ocurrido el año pasado

-Bien Harry te digo que estas perdonado por lo que sucedio el año pasado-dijo Dumblendore mientras Harry sonreia para agradecerle- bien...le tengo que informar Sr. Potter, que como profesor ud debera llegar al colegio una semana antes-y Harry iba a decir algo cuando Dumblendore volvio a hablar-Pero como se que quiere estar algun tiempo con sus amigos; podra llegar al colegio dos dias antes-Harry sonreia- Tambien, el giratiempo me parece combeniente que se lo entregue el dìa que llegue a Howarts-Harry asintio-esta bien, toma esta autorizacion de uso de magia para menores-Harry la toma- eso te servira para que puedas ocupar magia...peero no la ocupes en frente de tus amigos-Harry lo miro sorprendido- no te preocupes...lo que pasa es que quiero que sea una sorpresa, tu le inventas lo que quieras pero le dices que te vas a Howarts dos dias antes porque necesitas proteccion-Harry asintio- el Profesor Lupin se encargo de elegir los libros necesarios para que des clases; y a partir de mañana partiras con tus clases.-

-Esta bien profesor-dijo Harry-si no hay mas que decir me retiro.-

-Esta bien Harry...hasta luego-dijo Dumblendore-Harry diles si quieres a tus amigos lo que te preocupa

Harry entendio a la perfeccion y bajo a la sala.-

-Harry hasta que llegas-decia Ron- que queria Dumblendore?

-Nada-dijo Harry pero supo que sus amigos no le creyeron asi que-chicos acompañenme a mi habitacion nesecito hablar con ustedes.-

Y el trio maravilloso de Griffindor subieron a la habitacion de Harry y Ron

-que querias contarnos Harry-Dijo Hermy

-si Harry que querias decirnos-dijo Ron

-bien amigos sientence-decia Harry mientras el se sentaba en su cama al lado de Hermy, y Ron al frente de ellos-llego la hora que les diga la profecia que escuche en el despacho de Dumblendore el año pasado

Hermy y Ron se miraron y pusieron atencion

Harry comenzo con su "relato- La profecia es...

Fin dde este capitulo dejen hartos comentarios, si les gusto o no gracias a los que la leyeron

Bye

Sabrina Potter


	3. La Profecia

La Profecía

"El último con poder para derrotar al señor de las tinieblas se acerca………

Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir

El séptimo mes…….el tendrá un poder que el señor de las tinieblas no

Conoce…..y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos

Podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida……El único con poder para derrotar al

Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el Séptimo mes……"

Se hizo un silencio enorme en la Habitación donde se encontraba nuestro trío, hasta que Hermione rompió el hielo:

eso……pues…….eso Harry……quiere decir…..- Decía Hermione angustiada, pero Harry termino la frase por ella

que puedo ser el asesino, o el que termine asesinado- Concluyo Harry con un tono de inquietud en su voz

Ron y Hermione miraron con Horror a Harry y solo se limitaron a susurrar" No puede ser"

Ósea… no creo que….seas……bueno….el único niño mago……que haya nacido…. Al finalizar el mes de julio- decía un nervioso Ron

Bueno Ron- Partió Harry un poco mas tranquilo, se sentía así porque ya les había contado lo mas difícil- tienes razón, hay otro niño mago que sus padres desafiaron a Voldemort- Ron dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre- tres veces y se haya escapado, el otro niño es Neville, Neville Longbotton……..- el silencio volvió a invadir el lugar pero Hermione fue la siguiente en hablar

Pero la profecía si no mal recuerdo decía- partió Hermione explicando como cuando lo hacia en clases- que "El lo marcara como su igual" o me equivoco?

Es cierto Hermione- dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza- el me marco a mi, no a Neville; así que …….yo paliaré contra Voldemort

Y no estarás solo- respondieron al unísono sus dos amigos

No UD no Irán-dijo harry frunciendo el entrecejo- no quiero que salgan dañados por mi culpa

Si, si iremos…..porque por lo menos yo no te dejare solo- dijo Ron- y a parte no te estamos preguntando, te estamos avisando

Harry iba a replicar algo pero Hermione fue la que hablo

y si tu nos prohíbes ir, sabrás que igual te encontraremos y seguiremos a donde vayas-

esta bien- dijo Harry con resignación- gracias amigos – en ese instante Ron y Hermione se tiraban a abrazarlo.

esta lista la cena……bajen-dijo la señora Weasley entrando a la habitación

ya vamos mamá- respondió Ron

bueno chicos- dijo Harry- será mejor que bajemos no creen

seeee- dijo Ron- será mejor

Al llegar abajo todos los presentes saludaron con entusiasmo a Harry

Hola Harry-Dijo Lupin, Ojoloco y Tonks al unisono

Hola chicos- dijo emocionado Harry

Bueno a comer- dijo la señora Weasley

Al ataque!- gritaron todos

Al terminar de cenar todos muy cansados se fueron a Dormir, bueno exceptuando a dos personitas que terminaban sus deberes

Estoy muerta- dijo Hermione dejando su pluma en la mesa

Todavía no creo- dijo Harry demostrando asombro- que no hayas hecho los deberes Hermione…….Hasta Ron los hizo antes que tu

Bueno si….es que no tenia ganas de trabajar :p jijijiji- dijo sonrojándose Hermione

JAJAJAJAJA- se reía Harry, y luego dijo- Creo que somos una mala influencia para ti…….Hermy

Harry-decía una sonrojada y asombrada Hermione- me llamaste…….bueno no es que me moleste……pero me llamaste Hermy

Ah, bueno lo siento – partió diciendo un apenado y sonrojado Harry- no quise….

Pero Hermione lo interrumpió con una sonrisa

No te preocupes, me gusta…….pues…..me voy a dormir- se despidió Hermione con un beso en la mejilla

Le gusta- dijo sonrojándose aun mas y tocándose la mejilla- me beso; Hermy….jejeje creo que……me estoy enamorando…..jejeje


	4. La llegada a Hogwarts

La llegada a Hogwarts

Varios dias después de lo ocurrido y Harry ya tenia que partir a Hogwarts, y el todavía no le avisaba a sus amigos.

mmmm…..chicos….les tengo que informar algo….pues….se me había olvidado-decía Harry preocupado y nervioso por las miradas enojadas de sus amigos- pues debo irme a Hogwarts, hoy……pues…..para mas seguridad-Termino Harry rogándole a todos los santos para que ellos le creyeran ya que era mas fácil mentirle a un profesor que ah sus amigos.

Ah Harry, eso significa que solo nos veremos el primer DIA de clases?- dijo Hermione

O sea en dos días más? – prosiguió Ron

Si-contesto Harry aliviado por que le habían creído, cuando Lupin le dice

Harry apresúrate o llegaremos tarde-

YA TE VAS!-dijo un Ron indignado

PORQUE NO AVISASTE ANTES1!- dijo Ginny

Jejejeje…..se me había olvidado-dijo Harry nervioso- pues adiós chicos nos vemos

Cuando Harry ya se había marchado, en la mesa solo quedaban Hermione, Ron, y Ginny

que pena que se haya ido- decía hermione acompañado de un suspiro

Ron la mira de reojo- creo que la persona que lo va a extrañar mas vas a ser tu hermione- decía Ron- y todos desde el año pasado notaron que entre UD dos irradiaban amor

RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!- grito Hermione furiosa y sonrojada

Lo siento Hermione- Dijo Ron asustado- mejor me voy a mi cuarto

LA QUE SE VA SOY YO!- Dijo Hermione marchándose

/Ya en su cuarto/

Tienes razón Ron- dijo Hermione sonriendo y mirando por la ventana

/Volviendo con Harry/

Fuera de la casa nº de Grindmun Place, Harry observa a su alrededor y vio a Ojoloco a su derecha, a Lupin a su izquierda, Tonks por delante y Dumblendore por detrás

Profesor Dumblendore, como llegaremos a Hogwarts? – pregunto Harry

Primero que todo Harry – comenzó Dumblendore- llámame Dumblendore y a los demás profesores igualmente los llamaras por su nombre, por que tu sabes ahora somos colegas- Harry sonrió ante ese comentario- y segundo nos dirigiremos a Hogsmeade en el Autobús Noctámbulo y luego nos iremos a Hogwarts, entendido?

Harry recordó su ultimo paseo en el Autobús si, Pro……….jejeje…perdón…..Dumblendore- Dijo Harry

Bien ya saben lo que tienen que hacer

Todos los presentes en ese momento levantaron sus varitas y al segundo después aparece en frente de ellos un Autobús, y aparece Stan Shunpike con su típico discurso- Hola mi nombre es……….-Pero Tonks lo interrumpe- si ya sabemos, vamos todos suban rapido-todos subían cuando Stan dijo- o por dios pero si es Harry P…..- Pero Tonks lo vuelve a interrumpir- Tu que hablas y yo que te lanzo una maldición muy poderosa- dijo apuntando con su varita, dejando a todos asustados- apúrense

Después de un viaje muy atareado en el Autobús mas "tranquilo" llegaron a Hogsmeade

llegamos……bien Harry recuerdas lo que hablamos? – dijo Dumblendore

si Dumblendore – Dijo Harry

Después de recorrer un largo camino llegan a Hogwarts y en las puertas se encontraban algunos profesores

Hola Harry- dijeron los profesores….bueno exceptuando a Snape

Buenas Tardes Potter- dijo Snape luego

Hola Minerva, Severus – Dijo Harry sonriendo para malestar de Snape

Bien Harry te informare que todo lo que necesitas se encuentra en tu sala común, las reglas, etc.….puedes marcharte, tu contraseña es "Frutos silvestres- termino Dumblendore

Claro, con su permiso- dijo Harry mientras entraba al colegio y veía como todos iban a sus respectivos despachos.

Harry al llegar al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, le da la contraseña y entra, y mira lo cuan grande que se veía la sala común de Gryffindor sin estudiantes, por lo cual decidió tomar una ducha para luego ordenar todo en su habitación e ir a su despacho.

/ 5 minutos después/

Listo- dijo Harry saliendo del baño solo con una toalla en su cintura- mejor me coloco a leer

Y aunque no lo crean Harry se puso a ESTUDIAR, si a estudiar tanto sus cuadernos de los años anteriores, los libros de este año y las reglas del colegio, cuando se abre el retrato de la dama gorda y vio a la profesora Mª Gonagall iba a saludarla cuando se ve a un espejo que había ahí, y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con una toalla y corrió como pudo a su cama y tomo la capa y se la puso y bajo

Hola Harry, Dumblendore te necesita….y vístete – dijo ella

Esta bien….prof…..perdón….Minerva- dijo sonrojándose Harry, viendo como ella salía por el retrato

Harry corrió a Cambiarse de ropa y voló (se puede o.O) al despacho de Dumblendore dio la contraseña y subió

Me necesitabas Dumblendore- Dijo Harry

Si Harry, solo para decirte que mañana debes preparar tus clases, por otro lado este año practicaras Oclumencia- Harry frunció el entrecejo-conmigo – Harry volvió a sonreír – aquí esta tu giratiempo, supongo que lo sabes utilizar- Harry recordó su tercer curso y esa experiencia un poco extraña- y también te aviso de que puedes quitar puntos a los alumnos, como también castigarlos, ya que eres un profesor- a Harry se le ilumino el rostro- pero sin abuso

Harry asintió y se marcho a su habitación……. Y así pasaron los días restantes y llego el tan esperado primero de septiembre.

/ 1º de Septiembre, Gran Salón/

Pero Harry tendría que estar aquí no crees Ron – dijo una preocupada Hermione

Tranquila Hermione- Dijo Ron con tono tranquilizador

Después de la selección, el Profesor Dumblendore se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a los alumnos.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts tanto a los nuevos como a los antiguos, es importante destacar que- y Dumblendore comienza a explicar todas las reglas, sobre el Bosque prohibido etc.- y Bien ahora creo que todos deben de tener curiosidad de quien será su nuevo profesor de DCAO, bueno su profesor es- y una persona encapuchada se levanta de uno de los asientos de la mesa de profesores y se comienza a sacar la capucha dejando ver la cara de……- su profesor de DCAO es el señor Harry Potter!

Todos los alumno quedaron en silencio hasta que Ron y Hermione se paran y comienzan a aplaudir con mucho entusiasmo para luego todos los siguieron exceptuando a los Slytherin

Luego de que la cena haya transcurrido tranquila todos se fueron a sus salas comunes, pero como todos los años….

El cara rajada Potter, el Pobretón Weasley y la Sangre Sucia Granger- Harry muy enojado se coloca en frente de sus amigos y se enfrenta a Malfoy

Sr. Malfoy, deje a mis amigos tranquilos si no quiere un castigo, o por si no lo sabe soy profesor- dijo Harry poniendo énfasis en la palabra Profesor, Malfoy puso cara de miedo

No me das miedo- dijo este- Deberías- respondió Harry- 20 puntos menos para Slytherin, 10 por insultar a mis amigos que son alumnos de este colegio, y 10 mas por insultar a un profesor


End file.
